Pokemon Creepypasta~ Platinum Edition
Me and my mother were down at EB games, looking for the game I had always wanted: Pokemon Platinum. Reason being, is because the only game of Pokemon I currently owned was Pokemon Pearl version, and my two favorite Pokemon: Gligar, and it's evolution, Gliscor, weren't avaliable in it. I heard the two had been avaliable to capture in the Platinum version of the Pokemon series of games, so that's the one I wanted at that time. After browsing the shelves of the store for a little while, we didn't find anything. My mother asked the storekeeper, and he said that the only game they had avaliable was Heartgold. I was upset, but the storekeeper took us both by surprise by saying that there was a used copy of Pokemon Platinum, for only $38.50. Luckily, I had enough to afford it, and after shopping for a while at some other stores, we finally arrived home, and I disappeared into my room to play the game. I pushed the Pearl Game card out of my DS, and pushed the Platinum game card in. As soon as it started, there was already a save file, with the name "Bryan" at the top. I figured that was probably the file of whoever had owned the game before selling it. The curious side of me wanted to see how far this Bryan person had gotten into the game, so I selected the file, and it began to play normally. When it started, the boy character sprite was in the hearthome city gym, hinting that the Bryan person may or may not have already defeated the gym. But the strange thing was, as soon as I opened the Pokemon that he'd been using, I saw an Empoleon named "Splash", who appeared to be at Lv. 56. The strange thing about it was that I currently had an Empoleon named Splash who was Lv. 56 on my Pokemon Pearl Game. Had my Empoleon somehow gotten transferred over? After looking at all the data on the Bryan Profile, I deleted it and went on to create one of my own. But as soon as I started it up, Professor Rowan's speech started as normal, but it glitched, and then my DS Black-screened. I waited for it to return, but no, it was frozen. I rebooted the game and tried once more to create a new profile, but I noticed a new profile had already been created. Titled "Bryan 2". I decided to open the profile, my curiosity now going straight through the roof. As soon as it started, I saw there was only one Pokemon, and the rest of the slots just had shadow sprites of what appeared to be a Charmander, a Chikorita, A Bulbasaur, A Luxio, and a Monferno. The only sprite that wasn't shadowed was the sprite of Splash, the Lv. 56 Empoleon. It was still there, even after I deleted the previous saved game. I couldn't look at any of the stats of the Pokemon, and all the HP Bars on all the other shadowed Pokemon were black, as if their HP was 0, but it didn't say they had fainted. I backed out of the Pokemon and checked my bag, to see there was a Razor Fang and a Razor Claw, a few Repels, and only one Pokeball. When I moved the character sprite, it was the same sprite as the one on the old Bryan's account had been, but i was still confused as to why this profile was here, instead of the new one I had tried to create. I went into the grass and a wild Squirtle came, for some reason, it was lv. 100, though it was impossible to get a Lv. 100 Pokemon, or even SEE one, this early in the game (Unless you traded for one, of course). With only two blows of water gun, the Squirtle took out the only Pokemon I had, which happened to be the Empoleon. I thought it would say that "Splash has fainted" but instead, it said "Splash has died". It gave me the option of flee, or use next Pokemon, though the only Pokemon I had left were the ones with the shadow sprites and 0 HP. I tried to flee, but it said "Can't escape!" and I was forced to choose another one of my Pokemon. I chose the Luxio-looking sprite, knowing that Electric-types have a clear advantage over water-types, when Luxio came out, it's sprite was still black, but it's eyes were red. Just like it's evolved form, Luxray. The HP Bar still read "0", but somehow when Squirtle attacked, nothing happened. The only move Luxio knew was flail, so I used it, and for some odd reason, it took out Squirtle in one hit. Soon after, I moved away from the tall grass, and headed over to Sandgem town, the place where Rowan's lab was, which was close to Twinleaf town, where I had started. When I checked my Pokemon stats once more, Splash was no longer there, and there happened to be one empty slot at the bottom, where he had been. As soon as I reached Sandgem town, my DS Black-screened, and it froze once more. I rebooted the game again, and this time, I was able to create the profile I wanted to, and there were no glitches or errors since then. I still don't have answers to why this happened, but my Pokemon Platinum has been working fine ever since. I still don't know if Bryan had just done this to make me look stupid, or just waste my time. Though I always think he meant to teach me a lesson through the game, I still don't get it, and to be honest, I don't think I ever will.